Many states now require that gasoline dispensers or pumps be equipped with vapor recovery mechanisms. Also, gasoline dispenser systems providing for the blending of two or more octane levels of gasoline to obtain a desired octane level of gasoline for dispensing are finding increasing use in the field. These different gasoline dispensing systems require a myriad number of hose and nozzle configurations. It is now common to convert existing gasoline pump or dispensing systems in the field from one hose configuration to another, such as converting a system from a non-vapor recovery system, to a vapor recovery equipped dispensing system or pump, for example. Also, similar conversions may occur at the gasoline pump or dispenser manufacturing facility, as customers change their orders to meet regulatory requirements, and/or upgrade their order specification to incorporate new hose and nozzle technologies as they become available.
The design of prior gasoline dispensing systems provided for the connection of only one hose configuration. Accordingly, if the hose configuration of a particular such pump is changed either in the field or at the pump manufacturer's facility, the previously installed hose adapter must be completely removed, and a new adapter installed. Such refurbishing of gasoline dispensers is very time consuming, and involves removing panels from the pump housing, for permitting various piping to be physically separated from the existing hose fittings. Fasteners mounting the fittings to the dispenser must be removed, new fittings installed, and various piping refitted to accommodate the new fittings. The entire process is very labor intensive, and subject to leaking from the retrofitted fittings, increasing maintenance problems.
There are many examples in the prior art of apparatus for permitting hose or connector configurations of one type to be connected to a configuration of another type. For example, Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,631, discloses a mounting for feed valves that permits supply ports of one configuration to be connected to discharge ports of another configuration, for use in air brake systems. Also, other examples include Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,008, who teaches a coupling device for connecting a valve of one configuration to another valve having a different configuration. Hewitt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,020, discloses a pipe coupling for permitting different size pipes to be coupled to conduits of engines.
Other prior examples include Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,350, who discloses a connector for use in railway cars, for permitting a car not equipped with a particular type of connector to be coupled to another car equipped with a particular connector. Chedister, U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,832, discloses a manifold adapter for permitting a carburetor having two transversely positioned ports to be coupled to a manifold extending longitudinally of an engine. Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,378, teaches an oil adapter 23 (see FIG. 2) or gas adapter 45 (see FIG. 4) for use in an industrial burner or furnace, such as those used in oil refineries, including a manifold 11 (see FIG. 1), for permitting the burner to be quickly adapted to either gas or oil fuels.
Barrera, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,712, discloses an adapter for permitting interconnection of two ports of two devices, where the ports of each device have different configurations relative to the other.